Jume
by Trume
Summary: Zim nunca supuso que su vida tranquila terminaría en ese instante en que escucho la ronca voz de Dib tras su espalda en un susurro traicionero "voltea"
Su inestable cuerpo de desplazo al borde lúgubre completamente oculto entre las sombras, cubierto de partículas de polvo que danzaban en el aire como si de una danza cósmica se tratase. La esquina más alejada de a luz posible, apenas el rose con la luz descubriría su aberrante cuerpo destrozado y lastimado con sumo calculo. Su rostro descolorado y carente de alma alguna miraba hacia el interminable vacío yaciente en la incómoda y silenciosa habitación.

Solo el tiritar de su mandíbula lo mantenía despierto.

En la habitación no había nada más que una sucia cama y un foco tendido en el techo el cual pareciese que en cualquier momento sedería o de alguna forma el bombillo explotaría para descansar de las horridas cosas que deslumbraba día a día. Quien no quisiese hacerlo. El piso frio y empolvado no mejoraba el panorama de nuestro personaje, aunque no hubiese siquiera un ventana para liberar a las presas partículas su único consuelo era aquella ventanilla suspendida en lo más alto de la habitación, esta era la encargada de filtrar el aire para que el inquilino de la habitación no muriese por falta de oxígeno. Y por último estaba esa sucia cama, que por piedad y respeto se le nombraba de esa forma, ya que si fuese por el con mucho gusto lo nombraría únicamente como una bolsa de contaminantes y bacterias, claro eso hubiese dicho el cuándo pensaba de esa forma. Justo ahora realmente no le importaba como se llamase, ni siquiera se prestaba para darle atención a esa cosa.

Recostó su cuerpo de la pared sin reparar en si hubiese algún insecto atrás de el en se momento. Suspiro cansado y dirigió su mirada a la cámara de seguridad para segundos después dejarla vagar inconscientemente por toda a habitación, su vida ya no tenía sentido y mucho menos ahora que estaba a manos de un joven científico loco. Junto sus rodillas causando que algunos de sus huesos tronasen en el acto, abrazo sus piernas y descanso su cabeza entre ellas totalmente derrotado. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

Bueno, déjenme explicaros.

Aunque le encantaría mentiros, no ha de poder hacerlo este ser que les está hablando vive solo, sin un alma alrededor. Esta misma mañana, esta misma tarde o esta misma noche siempre se ha encontrado solo.

Se levantó de la mullida cama quejándose en el momento en que sintió el frio suelo bajo sus pies, nunca le había gustado dormir en un ambiente caliente aunque su cuerpo tampoco es que fuera resistente al frio en todo momento, le gustaba mantener una temperatura entre lo helado y la raya al frio extremo. Gruño en el momento en que observo el montón de papeles encimados en donde los había dejado la noche anterior, se acercó a paso calmado pero cansado, muchas de esas hojas se habían caído gracias a las corrientes de aire y ahora se encontraban en el suelo, soltó un largo bufido antes de tener que agacharse a recoger aquellas impertinentes hojas con rallones.

Nuevamente tendría que empezar su trabajo desde el punto en que lo había dejado la noche anterior aunque no fuese en ese preciso momento. Como todo ser vivo primero necesitaba tener algo dentro de su estomago para sentirse satisfecho y continuar con aquellas investigaciones para organizaciones sin nombre para las cuales trabajaba. El ultimo encargo que le habían pedido era el de analizar un nuevo virus que se encontró lejos en algún pequeño poblado de granjas siendo azotado por una oleada de muertes a para el ganado.

— _probablemente sea otro tipo de enfermedad de las vacas locas—_ había mencionado uno de los sujetos que le entrego el paquete.

— _tú solo déjame eso a mí_ —le respondió Zim cortante.

Zim no creía plenamente en eso de las vacas locas, pero podría ser una opción no descartable. El envase estaba completamente lleno de un humo verdoso y de olor proveniente que Zim más temprano que tarde descubrió que no era de su agrado.

Otro paso más en dirección contraria al montículo marco su nuevo destino. Avanzo despacio hacia el ascensor y una vez dentro presiono el botón azulado que marcaba una flecha blanca en dirección hacia abajo, las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente dejándolo solo en una caída libre a través de esas cuerdas y metales que sostenían la cabían. Por un momento sintió que su cuerpo perdía la gravedad y flotaba pro nuevamente sintió el suelo bajo sus pies y el nudo en la garganta desaparecer.

Se abrieron la puerta y se dejó ver un hermoso pasillo blanco, sin un solo detalle o mancha, solo un hermoso blanco cremoso. Mesitas talladas con formas y cuerpos ajenos a la tierra que sostenían tubos de ensayo de distintos contenidos y colores decoraban las esquinas de ese pasillo alfombrado de un color carmín y sin un solo cuadro. Cuatro grandes arañas se desplegaban en el techo y brindaban una luz tenue pero agradable a la vista y nuevamente un ducto de ventilación sobresalía de unos puntos estratégicos en la pared muy cercana al suelo permitían el paso de aire en aquella habitación.

A Zim nunca le gusto estar cerca de los gérmenes que infectaban la superficie por lo tanto durante el tiempo dedico sus ratos libres para ir construyendo una base subterránea de más de 2 mil canales (que muchos de ellos guiaban a trapas por cierto) y libre de gérmenes, Zim podría decir con total confianza que su morada era el lugar más limpio y desinfectado de toda la faz de la tierra.

Avanzo sobre la mullida superficie hasta que logro visualizar la escotilla que permitía el acceso a la otra habitación. Esquivo hábilmente el botón carmín que se encontraba en la alfombra y abrió la escotilla con un poco de esfuerzo. Después de todo hacia bastantes años que no practicaba tácticas de combate de su planeta natal y eso significaba que había perdido fuerza física.

La última vez que recordaba haber utilizado su fuerza para pelear era en aquellas ocasiones en que su archirrival lo retaba a un duelo, archirrival que nunca más volvió a ver, bueno era de esperarse que todos después de terminar la secundaria se aislaran y separaran sus lazos creando sus propias vidas ajenos a sus viejos compañeros. Lo que aun molestaba a Zim era que los pocos días antes de terminar la secundaria observo con detenimiento a sus compañeros y reparo en que el tamaño de ellos rebasaba en una medida reconocible al suyo.

Zim nunca fue muy alto que digamos y no le era inconveniente alguno hasta se podría decir que eso mejoraba su agilidad. Pero lo que lo enojaba en gran medida era que su rival Dib el humano fuese y presumiese de su altura en su presencia.

La nueva habitación estaba rodeada de un aire distinto al otro, no era desagradable pero era diferente.

"diferente, diferente…"

Era como pan quemado, o tostadas quemadas. Incluso en un momento dado creyó sentir trozos de hollín volar entre sus antenas.

Zim levanto la vista y pensó con una mano en su quijada el considerar que la pequeña maquinaria robótica estaba suelta por la casa. Rápidamente elimino esos pensamientos ya que a girar a vista la encontró nuevamente desparramada encima del inmueble.

"quizás algún día lo repare" fue lo primero que pensó.

Zim nunca era muy afectuoso con lo que le rodeaba todo a su alrededor era él y nada más, pero después de todo no podía evitar sentirse solo en algunas ocasiones sin el sonido de algún desastre ocasionado por Gir de fondo.

Se adentró en la cocina y descubrió de donde provenía aquel olor, era café quemado, la cafetera estaba encendida.

"pero su protocolo no incluye quemar los alimentos"

Aunque el en ningún momento necesito de la cafetera todo era particularmente ordenado para esas ocasiones en que necesitase que su casa luciera "normal" ya que Zim nunca las utilizaba, la cafetera, la cocina, el horno, el microondas (que por cierto le pareció muy interesante en un principio)… todo claro a excepción del refrigerador que le pareció bastante útil para guardar las mezclas que abajo no reaccionaban bien (la temperatura de abajo no era la misma de arriba por razones ya explicadas)

Presiono el botón de apagado y se regresó por donde vino murmurando desprecios hacia la especie humana y por qué no sabían hacer nada bien.

Se giró sobre sus talones al escuchar un sonido atrás suyo y pregunto en voz alta:

—¿¡quién está allí!? —

Frunció el ceño y observo con detenimiento el camino que había tomado anteriormente, observo también detrás de refrigerador e incluso debajo de la cafetera, pero no encontró nada.

—¡sal en este instante! —

Repitió, nuevamente sin respuesta. Ya cansado y sin ánimos de seguir preguntando algo que probablemente sucedió en su cabeza se volteo y continúo su travesía. Tropezó con un vaso que se encontraba en el suelo y maldijo a los cuatro vientos el día en que dejo caerlo y abandonarlo en ese lugar.

Luego de un muy largo camino al final si logro comer lo necesario.

Nuevamente en el estudio subterráneo ordeno los papeles que antes se encontraban desordenados sobre el taburete y contemplo su trabajo de nueve meses sobre la teoría cromosómica de la herencia, por fin pondría de rodillas a todos aquellos científicos y ellos aclamarían su nombre y lo coronarían como el rey supremo del planeta tierra.

O así él lo planeaba.

Otra vez sintió como si algo se moviese en el fondo de la habitación y con sus antenas podía sentir el movimiento geográfico del lugar, todo eso coincidía en que algo no estaba bien, no estaba solo. Pero haciendo caso omiso a todo aquello se dedicó a terminar su trabajo sobre el virus. Justamente encendió el portátil que se encontraba a su lado cubierto de papeles y borradores inservibles.

Abrió su trabajo a penas escrito y cargo con el portátil hasta el ascensor nuevamente. Una vez allí presiono el botón de descenso y llego hasta el último piso de su estructura. La estructura de esta era la más fría de la casa, estaba programada para que la temperatura no bajase de los veinte grados bajo cero, el piso era de cerámica blanca, las paredes eran purpuras y esta se encontraba llena de artefactos todo esto acompañados de equipos especializados en la producción proliferación y rebosamiento de pequeñas partículas como gérmenes y bacterias. Todo esto acompañado de la típica esterilización propia del alíen.

Deposito el portátil sobre un estante cercano y se aproximó hasta el cajón del fondo. Observo por entre el cristal como el humo morado se extendía por todo el centro pero sin llegar a los extremos de vidrio.

—Prueba número uno—

Tomo entre sus manos una jeringa llena de nitrógeno y la inyecto dentro de la cúpula. Al m omento el humo se alejó del nitrógeno y fue separándose hasta alejarse en pequeñas porciones del nuevo gas.

—El sujeto repele el nitrógeno—

Esta vez un ruido más fuerte hiso estruendo en el fondo del espacio. Zim volteo realmente molesto en esta ocasión.

—¡Sal ahora y no te disparare cuando te vea! —

Las antenas de Zim se movieron solas hasta la esquina lejana del cuarto y Zim sonrió victorioso creyendo que ya tenía entre sus manos a su infiltrante y próximamente nueva víctima de pruebas.

—Nunca vengas solo a la telaraña— susuro Zim, más para sí que para el intruso.

Pero cuando asomo su cabeza por encima de escritorio solo encontró un muñeco pequeño y con una nota de voz pegada a su cuello.

—voltea—susurro una voz tras de el al mismo instante en que el muñeco hablo.

Zim lo único que sintió en ese entonces fue un golpe posterior a su cabeza y mucha, mucha oscuridad.

Esto señoras y señores era lo único que recordaba Zim antes de ser traído a este sucio lugar.

Su captor nada más y nada menos que Dib, la larva humana.

Ya no se acordaba de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, pero lo que si sabía era que de allí nunca saldría. Todos los días lo inspeccionaban sujetos con ropas blancas y luego lo dejaban solo con el humano. Este nunca se apiadaba de él.

Dirigió su vista hacia las marcas en sus brazos y piernas, muchas de color morado y amarillento intercambiaban lugares en su piel. Marcas de latigazos, quemaduras, y golpes se deslumbraban con la poca luz que lo rodeaba.

Pero esas no eran las heridas que más lo lastimaban, no, estas eran hechas a mayor profundidad. Mordidas y manchas que lo rayaban también se encontraban en el. A el humano no solo le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, no, ha este le gustaba acariciarlo de maneras que Zim no había experimentado nunca.

Este lo tocaba, lo lamia, lo usaba y luego se largaba.

Zim se estremeció cuando sintió la puerta de metal rechinar al abrirse. Dib entro seguido de varios hambres blancos, y luego de que estos revisaran el comportamiento de Zim nuevamente se fueron dejándolos solos.

Dib se agacho a la altura del pequeño Zim y entorno una de sus manos alrededor de una de las mejillas del alíen acariciando con suavidad aquella piel tan tersa. Zim contuvo las lágrimas cuando una bofetada callo en su mejilla contraria.

—sabes que te amo—le susurro Dib.

Zim articulo un débil "hum" como respuesta. Esto pareció ser suficiente para el humano porque este formo una sonrisa y le pregunto nuevamente:

—¿sabes lo que vamos a hacer hoy? —

Zim ya presentía esa pregunta. Y nuevamente formo el "hum"

Dib lo levanto con cuidado y lo tomo de la mano mientras lo llevaba a fuera del cuarto cerrando tras de ellos la puerta. Zim con la vista perdida entre las paredes no logro evitar que una lágrima se resbalase por sus mejillas.

Porque él sabía que de aquel lugar no saldría nunca.

Él sabía que sería la joya de aquel científico.

Pero sobre todo sabía que el amor que Dib le tenía no era normal

y que probablemente este nunca entendería que el amor antes de que eso ocurriese era mutuo.

Era.

" _Esa palabra suena tan lejana"_ pensó Zim antes de entrar en otro cuarto blanco y con una camilla en el centro.

—entra mi bello ser—Pronuncio Dib haciendo un ademan con las manos e inclinándose un poco. Para cerrar la puerta después de que el pequeño alíen obedeciera.

Dib volteo y encontró a Zim con la cabeza gacha y su cuerpo sobre la camilla observando con la vista apagada hacia el suelo. Movió su mano hacia el pequeño rostro y acaricio su suave piel para luego alzarlo delicadamente y observar el pómulo rojizo en su tersa piel.

—no puedo creer que al fin te tengo—

Todavía repite todas las palabras que le otorgo desde la primera vez que llego a ese lugar.

Todavía le profesa todas esas palabras de admiración y amor como la primera vez que llego.

Todavía le promete que será feliz.

* * *

 **Hello mi gente bella que lee esta historia. Espero les halla agradado este one-chot tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**

 **No sabía muy bien en que convertirlo en un principio, pero al final me decidí por algo fácil y para pasar el rato ya que comúnmente me trabo y no puedo salir del bloqueo fácilmente. No está mal para ser la primera historia que subo en esta cuenta.**

 **¿Galleta o piedrazo?**


End file.
